I will always love you
by Arwennicole
Summary: Dana disappears after a misunderstanding with Carter. When Carter finds her, he gets the shock of his life. COMPLETED!
1. Prologue

I will always love you

By

Nicole

****

Disclaimer: I don't own the _Power Rangers_. I'm just borrowing them for this plot. I just own the plot and the characters that don't exist.

Summary: Dana disappears after a misunderstanding with Carter. When he finds her, he gets the shock of his life.

I will always love you

Prologue

"You have to push, Miss Mitchell," her doctor insisted. She shook her head with tears falling down her face.

"I can't do it anymore," she sobbed.

"You have to, dear, you have to," the nurse insisted.

Dana screamed as loud as she could before hearing her own child's scream. "And we have a beautiful baby boy," the nurse announced.

"David," she whispered.

She then felt the pain come back. "The baby's having company," the nurse announced. Just then another baby's scream could be heard. "It's a girl,' she announced.

"Callie," Dana whispered.

She sat up and took her children into her arms. "Look up, Miss Mitchell. You're a new mommy," the nurse announced. A picture was taken and Dana had a smile on her face. She touched her daughter's face with a smile after her son was placed in the crib. "Would you like us to contact the father?" She asked.

"No! Don't call the father," she insisted.

"Why not, dear?" the nurse asked.

"I don't want the father to know."

"Why not?"

"Because, the father would rather stay with the woman I caught him with."

"Dear, you didn't stay long enough to hear his side of the story."

Dana sighed as she looked at her newborn daughter. "I would like to hear that side of the story too," a voice commented. Dana looked up in tears to see her brother standing there.

"Ryan," she whispered.

"Hey, Day. So, this is my little niece and nephew," he commented.

"Yeah. Ryan, this is Callie and over in the other crib is your nephew, David."

Ryan took David into his arms. "So, tell me, what happened that day?" He asked. Dana sighed and placed a kiss on the top of Callie's head.

"It all started nine months ago..."

****

(And that's where our story begins.)


	2. The News and the Argument

Chapter 2: The news and the Argument

Carter and Dana had been dating for two years. One morning, Dana woke up in Carter's arms and turned to look at her sleeping boyfriend. She leaned forward and placed a kiss on his lips. Carter woke up and smiled at her. "Hey, beautiful," he greeted.

"Hi, handsome," she greeted back.

He gave her a kiss and got her on her back. "Gee, doesn't this seem familiar?" She asked with a giggle.

"Hmm, and I seem to like this comprising position," he chuckled.

Dana giggled and gave him a kiss. However, they heard his beeper go off. Dana sighed and Carter reached for his beeper. "It's Hank," he informed. He then touched her face with a sigh. "I'll be back as soon as I can," he assured her. He gave her a kiss before leaving. **(AN: Remember this is Dana's point of view.)**

When Carter left, Dana started feeling sick. She got up and hurried into the bathroom. She puked up the dinner she had the previous night. She leaned against the wall and wiped her mouth. When she walked out of the bathroom, her own beeper went off. She walked over and picked it up to find that it was Kelsey.

She came to the hospital to find Kelsey sitting there with a swollen stomach. "Hey, Kels, how's my little niece or nephew doing?" She asked.

"It's getting quite tiring," Kelsey replied.

She then lead Kelsey to the other room and had her lie down. "You know the drill, lift your shirt up," she instructed. Kelsey smiled as she lifted her shirt up and Dana put gel on her belly. "Let's take a look at your baby," Dana laughed. Kelsey giggled and looked at the screen. "And now here's your baby," Dana announced.

"Do you know the gender?" She asked.

"I think I can make it out. Do you want to know?" Dana asked.

"Well...no. Ryan would love to know though."

"Well, for Ryan's sake, let's keep the baby's gender a surprise for him too."

Kelsey laughed and then watched as her baby sucked it's thumb. "Oh, I can't wait to see you," she whispered. Dana smiled and touched her friend's hand.

"So, are you still going to continue rock climbing after the baby's born?" Dana asked.

"No. I'm going to stay at home with my baby," Kelsey replied.

Dana nodded as she wiped off the gel. "Well, you're done now, Kels. You can go," Dana assured her. Just then, Dana fell back against the wall when she was hit with dizziness.

"Dana! Are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm just a little queasy," Dana replied.

Kelsey grabbed a trashcan when Dana started to vomit. "I'm going to get a doctor," Kelsey informed. Dana didn't answer, she just kept her head in the trashcan.

Dr. Johansen came in and kneeled beside her. "Dana, are you okay?" She asked. Dana shook her head.

"No, I feel horrible," she replied.

"What are you symptoms?" Dr. Johansen asked.

"Nausea and dizziness."

Kelsey then kneeled in front of her. "Dana, when was your last period?" She asked. Dr. Johansen looked at the pregnant woman and caught her drift. Dana wiped her mouth before answering.

"My last period was a month ago," Dana replied slowly.

Kelsey placed a hand on her shoulder. "It sounds like you have the case of the baby flu," Dr. Johansen informed. Dana wiped the tears from her cheeks that fell from the pressure.

"What am I going to tell Carter?" Dana asked.

"The truth. Until then, I don't want you coming into work right now," Dr. Johansen replied.

Dana nodded and went home.

When she got home, she noticed that Carter's car was in the driveway. She got out of the car and grabbed her purse.

She walked over and opened the door. She gasped at what she saw. "CARTER!" She shouted. Carter pulled out a girl's arms and looked at her.

"Dana!" He gasped.

Tears fell down her face as she looked at him. "How could you?" She asked.

"Dana, this isn't what it looks like," he insisted.

"Really, it looks like my boyfriend is getting cozy with another woman behind my back."

The girl played with her hands and looked at the floor.

She had shoulder-length auburn hair, blue eyes, she was wearing white tie-up shoes, a knee-length white skirt, a pale pink blouse, and her hair was pulled back in a braid.

"Get out," Dana hissed. The girl ran out and Dana glared at Carter. "How dare you, Carter Grayson? How dare you hurt me like that?" She demanded.

"Dana, let me explain," he insisted.

"No more talking, Carter. I don't want anymore lies," she snapped.

She stormed into her room and grabbed her suitcase. She started yanking things out of the closet and throwing them into the suitcase. "Dana, please stop and listen to me," he insisted. Dana didn't answer, she just kept packing. However, when he tried to stop her, she just tossed a brush at him.

"GO AWAY!" She screamed.

She threw a picture of her and Carter and it shattered. She grabbed her suitcase and left.


	3. Keeping the Secret

Chapter 3: Keeping the Secret

Callie started crying and Dana rocked her back and forth in her arms. Ryan sighed and held onto his nephew. Tears fell down her face when she finished the story. "Dana, Carter's miserable without you," he stated.

"He should've thought of that before he was sneaking with that woman behind my back," she muttered.

"Dana, if you were listening to yourself telling me what happened, you would've heard yourself say that he wanted to explain."

"It was just going to spill more lies."

Ryan sighed and placed David back in his crib. "I have to get back to Kelsey and Robin," he informed. Dana reached over and grabbed his hand.

"Ryan, promise me you won't tell him where I am," she insisted.

He sat by her bed and held onto her hand. "I should really tell him, but I can't betray your trust, Day. I won't tell him. You better tell him one day, Dana. He really does miss you," he told her. She sighed as she looked at Callie. She watched as he left and held her baby close.

Carter was filling out some paperwork when Ryan came in. "Did you find her?" He asked. Ryan sighed and sat down.

"No, I didn't find her, Carter. I'm sorry," he apologized.

Carter sighed and placed his head in his hands. "I can't live without her, Ryan. I need her to know what really happened that day," he insisted. Ryan sighed sadly and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"We'll find her, Carter. I promise," Ryan assured him.

Carter sat back and looked at the picture of him and Dana that she broke that day.

They were standing the park. It was taken not long after Queen Bansheera was defeated.

He was wearing sneakers, blue jeans, and a red t-shirt.

She was wearing white shoes, a knee-length blue skirt, a pale pink blouse, and a pink headband.

Carter had his arms wrapped around her back. Dana had her arms wrapped around her waist and her head was on his chest. He had her head tucked under his chin.

Tears welled up in his eyes as he picked the picture up. "I love her, Ryan. I love her more than words can describe. I wanted to marry her, I wanted her to be the mother of my children, I wanted to grow old with her, and I wanted to die with her. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her," he explained. Ryan patted his knee with a sigh. He wanted to tell him the truth, but he wanted to keep Dana's trust.

"We'll find her, Carter," he repeated.

Carter nodded and watched him go.

Captain Mitchell was sitting in his office when Ryan came in. "Ryan, did you find her?" He asked.

"Yes, I found her," he replied.

"Where is she?"

"She moved to Angel Grove."

"Is she okay?"

"She's fine. I have something else to tell you too."

"What is it?"

"When I found her, she had just given birth."

"She was pregnant?"

"Yeah, you're a grandfather to a little boy and a little girl."

"We have to tell, Carter."

Ryan grabbed his father's hand before he could grab the phone. "Dana doesn't want Carter to know where she is," he informed.

"Why?"

"Because, he's the reason she left."

Ryan explained everything. "Ryan, you need to get both sides of the story. Go back to Carter's and get the other side of the story," he insisted. Ryan nodded and got up. "I'm thankful that Dana's okay though," he added.

"So am I, father, so am I," he agreed.

****

(Angel Grove)

Dana sighed as she fed David. "You're going to grow up to look just like your father, David. I'm sorry you won't be able to meet your daddy. I do have a picture of your daddy," she whispered. She reached into her bag next to the bed and pulled out a picture of Carter.

He was wearing black boots, blue jeans, and the red long-sleeved shirt. He was leaning against a wall and he had his huge smile on his face.

"Now, you'll be able to see your daddy's face all the time," she whispered. David let out a whimper and she placed a kiss on her son's forehead. She pulled the bottle from his mouth and set it aside. They had already tried breastfeeding the twins, but they learned that because of Dana's time as a Power Ranger, the twins rejected her milk. Not that the doctor's knew that she was a Power Ranger. She made up a story about the Power Rangers saving her during an attack and something had happened that a sample of something got into her system. Dana placed David into the crib and lied down. She looked at her children with a smile before falling into a deep sleep.

****

(Mariner Bay)

Carter looked up when Ryan came back in. "Ryan, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"Carter, I've got to know. What happened that day when she left?" Ryan asked.

Ryan sat across from him and Carter sighed. "It was just a normal day for Dana and me in Mariner Bay..." he started.

(Onto Carter's Pont of View)


	4. Carter's Story

Chapter 4: Carter's Story

Carter got into work and looked at his friend, Hank. "Hank, what was so urgent that you dragged me out of bed?" He asked.

"Well, the boss is looking for your reports on the last fire," Hank replied.

"You called me out of my house for this?"

"Carter, it was time for you to come to work anyways."

Carter sighed and fell back into his chair. He held up a picture of Dana with a smile. He outlined her face and then he opened the drawer to his desk. He removed a red, velvet box from his desk and opened it. Inside revealed a beautiful ring.

It was a medium pink sapphire with diamonds running along side the silver band of the ring. Two smaller diamonds sat on each side of the sapphire.

Carter was going to marry Dana. he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Dana. He was going to make Dana his wife. He looked up when Hank came back in. "Carter, there's a pretty woman here to see you," he informed. Carter put the ring back in his desk and stood up.

He walked out to the lobby and his eyes widened in disbelief. The woman stood up and walked over to him.

She had shoulder-length auburn hair, blue eyes, she was wearing white tie-up shoes, a knee-length white skirt, a pale pink blouse, and her hair was pulled back in a braid.

"Laura, Laura Watson, is it really you?" He asked. She nodded and embraced him. Carter hugged her back and then he set her down in disbelief.

"Wow! Carter Grayson, you haven't changed a bit," she stated her English accent sticking out.

"Look at you, you're gorgeous," he commented.

"Thanks."

"When did you come back to town?"

"I just arrived. How are you?"  
"I'm great."

"Are you still saving people's lives like you dreamed to do in high school?"

"Yep, I'm a fireman now like I dreamed of being when I was in high school."

Then they decided to go have a talk in the park. "So, what have you been up to, Carter?" She asked.

"Well, I've been working hard and hanging out with my friends here and there," he replied.

"I'm surprised there isn't a golden wedding band on that left hand of yours. Are you dating any girls lately?"

Carter leaned back against the bench they were sitting on with a grin. "Actually, I am," he replied.

"Who's the lucky lady?" She asked.

"Dr. Dana Mitchell. She's wonderful, Laura. She's beautiful, smart, funny, and she's selfless."

"The dream girl you always told your friends about in high school."

"I guess she is."

"Do you plan on marrying her?"

"I am."

He looked over and saw a hurt look on Laura's face. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm really happy for you. A doctor, huh? How did that come to be?" She asked.

"Well, I was saving a little girl from a fire. The fire became so fierce that I had to break through a window with the girl in my arms. When I placed the girl on the ground, she was there putting an air mask on the girl's face. She captured my attention and my heart that day," he explained.

"It sounds perfect."

Carter nodded with a grin. "I love Dana more than my life," he explained.

"So, do you live together?"

"Yeah, we do."

"Can I see your house?"

"Sure, where's your car?"

"Oh, I took a cab to the fire station."

Carter then led Laura to his car.

When they got inside, she looked over at the mantelpiece to see pictures. Carter grinned and walked over to them. "That's me and Dana in this picture. This was taken a year ago during our first-anniversary. This is Dana's brother, Ryan, and in his arms is his wife, Kelsey. This is me and some of my friends, Joel, and Chad. This is Dana standing with Kelsey and her friend, Ms. Fairweather. Uh, this is Dana's dad with Dana and Ryan," he explained. She looked at the pictures in disbelief.

"I'm glad to see that you're happy, Carter. I guess it's too late for us," she murmured.

He looked at her quizzically. "What are you talking about?" He asked. Laura looked at him with hurt in her eyes.

"I came back from London to tell you that when I left it was a huge mistake. I shouldn't have left, I should've stayed her with you. I have thought about coming back for four years. I have waited to see you again to be with you again. I guess I'm too late," she explained.

"Laura, did you expect me to wait for you during those four years?" He asked.

"Yes."

"It's too late for that, Laura. We can still be friends though."

"I don't want to be friends, Carter."

Before Carter could react, Laura had thrown her arms around his neck and pressing her lips against his. He heard the door open and looked over her shoulder to see Dana standing there. "CARTER!" She shouted. Carter pulled out of Laura's arms.

"Dana!" He gasped.

He watched as tears fell down her face. "How could you?" She asked.

"This isn't what it looks like," he insisted.

"Really, it looks like my boyfriend is getting cozy with another woman behind my back."

Laura was fidgeting with her hands and Carter could tell that this wasn't going to end well. "Get out," she hissed. Laura ran out of the room and Dana glared at him. "How dare you, Carter Grayson? How dare you hurt me like that?" She demanded.

"Dana, let me explain," he insisted.

"No more talking, Carter. I don't want anymore lies," she snapped.

He watched her as she grabbed her suitcase and started throwing her stuff in the suitcase. When he tried to stop her, he had to duck when she threw the hairbrush at his head. She picked a picture up in her hands and threw on the ground and it broke. Carter watched her leave with a broken heart. When he tried to go after her, she had slammed the door. He looked out the window and she drove off.

Carter walked back to the bedroom and flipped the picture over. He cleaned up the glass and held the picture up. He sat down and pulled out a picture frame from the cupboard underneath the coffee table. He slid the picture inside and stared at it. He then placed his head in his hands and a single tear fell down his face.


	5. The Present

Chapter 5: The Present

"Ryan, I didn't go after her. For three days I didn't even mention her. During that time I could've been looking for her," he explained. Ryan patted Carter's knee.

"Carter, if Dana were sitting here now, I know she'd forgive you," he assured him.

Carter lowered his head and pulled out the ring. He threw it on the coffee table. "I'm saving this for her when I do find her. I promise you, Ryan. I'm going to find her," he insisted.

"We'll find her, Carter. Don't worry," Ryan reassured him.

He hated lying to Carter. He hated lying to him, but he wanted to keep Dana's trust. He looked at the father of his niece and nephew and let out a sigh. "Carter, I have to get going," he informed.

"Yeah, thanks for stopping by, Ryan," he told him.

"No problem," Ryan stated.

He got up and left. Carter looked over at the mantelpiece to see the pictures there. He ignored then and pulled out some more paperwork to get his mind off things.

When Ryan got home, he found his wife sitting on the couch with their son in her arms. "Hey, Kels," he greeted.

"Hey," she greeted back.

She placed their son into the crib and hurried over to him. "Did you find her?" She asked.

"Yeah, I found her," he replied.

She threw her arms around his neck with a sigh. "Is she okay?" She asked.

"She's fine," he replied.

"And the baby?"

"They're fine."

Kelsey looked at him with a quizzical look. "She had twins. She had just given birth when I found her," he informed.

"She had twins? Are they boys, girls, or both?"

"Both."

"Did you tell Carter?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I promised Dana that I wouldn't tell him."

Kelsey looked at her husband in disbelief. "Ryan Harrison Mitchell, are you telling me you're going to let Carter suffer after he's already suffered during these past eight months?" She asked.

"I don't want to betray my sister's trust," he replied.

"Yet you're going to betray Carter's trust."

"I don't want either of them to hurt."

Kelsey touched his face. She knew that Ryan was in tough position. He didn't want to betray his sister or his best friend. She just hugged him with a sigh. Ryan hugged her back and tucked her head under his chin. "We'll figure something out, Ryan," she assured him. Ryan nodded and closed his eyes as he held the love of his life.

(Angel Grove: A Week Later)

Dana woke up to the sounds of one of her children crying. She got up and walked over to the nursery. She opened the door and went over to the first crib. She picked David up and coddled him. "It's okay, David, mommy's here," she cooed. She walked over to see Callie still asleep. "You're sister's a deep sleeper," she commented. She picked up a bottle and started to feed her son. "Hush little baby don't say a word, mama's gonna buy you a mocking bird. If that mocking bird don't sing, mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring. If that diamond ring don't shine, mama's gonna buy you something nice," she sang quietly. David grabbed her hand as he drank his milk. She placed a kiss on his forehead before burping him.

She placed her twins in their little swings before going into the kitchen to get some breakfast. She came out and then she turned the reel on Callie's swing and watched as the swings rocked her babies to sleep. Dana sat down and closed her eyes. She had fallen asleep when Callie started crying. She walked over and picked Callie up. "What's wrong, sweetie?" She asked. She placed a kiss on her forehead.

That afternoon, Dana was putting the twins down for their nap when the phone rang. She usually let the machine pick up just incase. "_Hi, you've reached Dana. I'm not in right now so please leave your name, number, and a short message and I'll call you back as soon as I can_," the machine played.

"Dana, are you sure you aren't in? I thought we had a date tonight? Listen, I know we've had our differences and you're a mother to two beautiful children, but you have to move on, Day. Carter's not gonna come back and sweep you off your feet. Call me back as soon as you get in," the caller explained.

Dana sighed and sat down. It was Jared Nicholson, he always came to visit her while she was pregnant. However, ever since he found out she left carter, he's been bugging her. Always asking her out and telling the hospital that she was his girlfriend. She erased the message and looked over at the picture she was keeping for her children.

That night, Dana was lying in her bed thinking about her last night with Carter.

(Flashback)

Carter was stroking her hair with a smile. "Carter," she murmured.

"Hmm," he answered.

"Do you think we'll be together forever?" She asked.

Carter pulled her close and sighed. "I hope so, Day, I hope so," he whispered. She buried her head in his chest.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you," he answered.

(End Flashback)

Dana buried her head in her pillow and cried. It was too late to go back. It was too late for her to find out the truth. At least that's what she thought.


	6. Carter's Memories

Chapter 6: Carter's Memories

Carter woke up and looked to his side, remembering that Dana wasn't asleep next to him like she used to be. They shared this house for almost two years. It broke his heart every morning not seeing her there. He got up, showered, and got ready for work. His regular routine before he dated Dana.

When he sat as his desk looking over his report, his thoughts went back to Dana. He looked over at the picture of Dana that sat on his desk. The memories of them together when they were Rangers and when they were done being Rangers came into his head.

(Flashback)

Carter sat down and heard Dana giggle from across from him. "This is good one. Why did the hot dog put on a sweater?" She asked. Chad and Joel looked at her funny and looked at Carter, who was also looking at her funny.

"Why?" He asked slowly.

"Because it was chilly dog," she giggled.

Carter looked at her as if she were an immature child and her smile turned to a pout. "I thought it was funny," she pouted.

(When Dana was a Model)

Carter watched the woman he loved going down the hill towards the limo that pulled up for her. "DANA!" He called. She spun around and looked at him. "That monster's still out there," he reminded her. She looked at the ground, back at him, then the ground again. As if she made up her mind, she looked at him.

"I have to go," she objected.

Then she walked away. Carter stood there watching her walk off.

(Asking her Out)

Carter had delivered another fire victim and looked over at the beautiful doctor that captured his heart. He took a deep breath and walked over to her. "Dana," he called. She looked up and smiled at him.

"Hey, Carter," she greeted.

"Hey," he greeted back.

"Was there something you wanted?" She asked.

"Actually, I was hoping you'd join me for dinner Friday."

She gave him a sly smile. "You mean, like a date?" She asked. Carter started to feel a little nervous.

"Yeah," he replied.

She then got close to him, not caring about the soot all over him. "I'd love to. Pick me up at 7:00 if you can," she replied. His heart leapt into his throat. She had said yes.

"Yeah, sure, I'll see you at 7:00," he answered.

He walked into a nurse and apologized while Dana was giggling at him. All of a sudden, he felt like he was back at high school, asking the most beautiful girl there to the prom. "Carter," she called.

"Yeah," he answered.

"Watch out for the wall, I don't want to fix a broken nose," she cautioned.

Carter looked over his shoulder and noticed the wall right there. "Thanks," he told her. Then he left.

(The Date)

Carter arrived at Dana's apartment and knocked on the door. Dana opened the door and his eyes widened. "Wow!" He gasped. She smiled and she blushed.

She was wearing light pink high heels, a pink dress, a diamond necklace, and her hair was pulled back in a French braid.

The dress had a beaded tie silk halter lace up back. No straps, it just connected from behind.

"Is this too much?" She asked. He snapped out of his reverie to answer her.

"No, you look absolutely gorgeous," he replied.

He was wearing black dress shoes, black pants, a red button-down shirt, and a black jacket.

Dana smiled and then he handed her a bouquet of red and pink roses. "Carter, they're beautiful," she commented. She then looked at him. "Come in and let me put these in water," she stated.

He came in and sat down. He saw pictures of Ryan and Captain Mitchell on some places on the wall. Then he saw plenty of pictures of him and the rest of the team there. Dana came out and saw him staring at the wall. "Are you ready?" She asked.

"Oh, yeah," he replied.

He stood up and they left for their date.

He took her to a fancy French restaurant. They were seated and Carter looked at the menu. Dana giggled at the look on his face. "I'm guessing you don't know how to speak French?" She asked.

"No, I speak Spanish," he replied.

"Here, I'll order for us," she assured him.

The waiter took their order and left them alone. "Finally, it's just you and me," he stated. Dana held onto his hand with a smile.

"Yeah," she agreed.

Later on during the dinner, Carter leaned across the table and gave her a kiss. Dana kissed him back. He couldn't help but kiss her. All he wanted to do was kiss her and hold her.

Afterwards, Carter took Dana to a dance club. They se their stuff by a table before he led her out to the dance floor. He held her to him as they danced to Kelly Clarkson's 'Before Your Love'. During the song, he looked into her beautiful blue eyes again. He touched her face and smiled at her. Dana smiled back before he gave her another kiss.

When Carter dropped Dana off at home, she sighed as she got out of the car. "I had a great time tonight, Carter. I hope we can do it again sometime," she stated.

"Name the time and I'll be here," he assured her.

"Goodnight, Carter," she told him.

"Goodnight, Dana," he answered.

He watched her go inside and smiled. Then he drove off.

(End Flashbacks)

Carter sighed and put the picture down. The alarms went off and he went to get his gear to stop another fire.


	7. Dana Regrets

Chapter 7: Dana's Regret

Five more months passed. Dana was going back to work and she was raising the twins at the same time. Well, one day, Dana was looking at the charter as she walked into the room. "Hi, I'm Dr. Mitchell," she greeted. She looked up to see a young woman sitting in the chair while a girl was sitting on the table. "What do we have here?" She asked.

"Uh, I fell off the balance beam," the girl replied.

Dana examined the girl's wrist before wrapping it up. "Make sure to keep weight off it for awhile," she informed. The woman who she could tell was the girl's coach, sent the girl out in the hall.

"I'm Kimberly Oliver," the woman greeted.

"Oh, the Pan-Global finalist, it's an honor," Dana stated.

The woman was looking at her desk and saw a picture of Carter sitting there. "Not to be rude, but my husband spoke of a man by the name of Carter Grayson. Do you know him?" Kimberly asked.

Dana swallowed at the sound of his name. "How do you know Carter?" She asked.

"Meet me for dinner, I'll explain everything," Kimberly replied.

Later that evening, Dana sat in a café with her twins. She looked up when Kimberly walked over to her. "Ma'am, why are you wanting to talk to me about Carter? How do you know Carter?" Dana asked. Kimberly sat across from her.

"Myhusband is Tommy Oliver," she replied.

"You mean the Power Ranger legend Tommy Oliver?" She asked.

"That's the guy."

"So, that's how you know about Carter."

"Yes."

Kimberly looked at the twins with a smile. "So, are those Carter's children?" She asked. Dana nodded and she touched David's tiny hand.

"This is David and this is Callie," Dana informed.

"They're beautiful, but where's he father?"  
"I left the father."

Dana explained of what happened and Kimberly sighed. "Dana, I have to tell you something. You should let Carter explain what happened. Don't make the same mistake I did," Kimberly stated. Dana took Callie into her arms and fed her.

"What do you mean?" Dana asked.

"I gave Tommy up for the silliest reason. Carter hurt you, I understand that, but hiding from him and not telling him that he's a father is worse. I've been down that road."

"How were you down that road?"

"I have a son, Dana. I gave birth to a son six months after I sent Tommy a breakup letter, telling him that I met somebody else. I was reunited with Tommy and then I explained to him that he has a son."

"How did Tommy take it?"

"He was a little upset that I lied to him. Then again, he was glad that I wanted him in our son's life."

"So, what are you doing here in Angel Grove if your husband lives in Reefside?"

"Well, I come here to train my gymnastics team for the Olympics."

Callie began to whimper and Dana placed her over her shoulder to burp her. "Dana, do you regret not telling Carter about the babies at all?" Kimberly asked. Dana was about to answer when all of a sudden the regret hit her. She did regret not telling Carter that he's a father. Kimberly nodded and then she paid the bill. "If you ever need to talk, Dana. I'll be here," she assured her. Then she left. Dana got up and left with her children.

When she got back to her apartment, she placed the twins in their bed and sat down trying to think about what to do next. She wanted to tell Carter about their children, but she didn't want him to lie to her. There was a knock on her door and she opened it to reveal Jared. "Hey, babe," he greeted.

"Jared, I told you I want nothing to do with you," she insisted.

"Come on, Day, we've had our differences, but you know that your children need a father. Their true father was a jerk at least that's what you told me."

"Well, now I'm thinking about going back to Mariner Bay."

Jared stopped the door before he could close in his face. He then walked inside and Dana felt the anger start to rise. "Jared, I don't want you near my children," she snapped.

"Aw, come on, Dana, I have to see if that little boy of yours looks like that pathetic excuse of a boyfriend."

Dana walked over and grabbed his arm. "Get out," she hissed. She then opened the door and threw him out. "Stay away from my children and me," she ordered. She then slammed the door closed and locked it. A knock came to the door and Dana sighed. "Jared, I told you to leave me…" she trailed off when she opened the door. Standing there was her father. "Alone," she whispered. Captain Mitchell smiled at his daughter.

"Hi, Dana," he greeted.

"How did you find me?" She asked.

"Your brother told me," he replied.

"Come in, and make yourself at home."

Captain Mitchell removed his hat and looked around. It was a decent place, but he wanted his daughter to be happy with the man he knew that truly made her happy. Dana came out from the extra bedroom with Callie and David. "Here are you grandchildren, dad," she announced. She placed David into his arms and placed Callie into her little swing. "Do you want something to drink?" She asked.

"No, I'm okay, Dana," he replied.

"I know you didn't drive all the way to Angel Grove to see your grandchildren, what's going on?"

"Dana, I want you to go back to Mariner Bay."

"I knew this was going to happen."

"Dana, we miss you."

"But I made a home here."

"Carter misses you."

Dana sighed and nodded. She knew Carter missed her. To the her father the truth, she missed him too.


	8. Telling Carter the Truth

Chapter 8: Telling Carter the Truth

Three months later, Carter was still having a hard time trying to get used to living on his own without Dana.

when Carter came to work that day, he walked into his office to see Captain Mitchell standing there. "Captain Mitchell, is there news about Dana?" He asked.

"Sit down, Carter. I have a long story to tell you," he stated.

Carter sat down and looked at his former boss and the father of the woman he loved. "Carter, Dana has been found," he informed.

"That's great..." Captain Mitchell cut him off.

"Let me finish. She has been foundeight months ago. Ryan found her."

"You found hereight months ago and you haven't even thought to tell me?"

"We have thought about telling you, Carter. Many times, but it's Dana's trust we didn't want to lose."

"What are you talking about sir?"

"When Ryan found her, she made Ryan promise not to tell you where she was."

"Why?"

"It's because of what happened a year ago."

Carter lowered his head and looked at him. "Laura," he whispered.

"Laura," Captain Mitchell agreed.

"But sir, you know what really happened that day. Why didn't Ryan tell her the truth?"

"Because, he had just found her when you told him your side of the story. The true side."

Carter sighed and looked over at the picture of Dana. "Tell me where she is, Captain. I can't live without her. You of all people should know that I love your daughter more than anything," Carter pointed out. Captain Mitchell stood up and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Yes, Carter, I do know about how much you love Dana. Ever since the day you met I saw it," he agreed.

"Then tell me where she is so I can tell her what really happened that day," Carter insisted.

Captain Mitchell pulled on his hat and was about to leave before turning back at Carter. "Ryan found her in Angel Grove," he informed.

"Thank you sir," he told him.  
"Take care of my daughter, Carter," Captain Mitchell instructed.

"Yes sir."

Captain Mitchell left and Carter alone to his thoughts. Carter stood up and looked at the picture again. "I'll be with you, Dana. I'll tell you what really happened that day," he mumbled. Just then, the alarms went off and Carter went to do his job.

After putting the fire out, Carter took his shower and then he grabbed his stuff. "Hey, Carter, where are you heading?" Hank asked.

"I'm going to Angel Grove," Carter replied.

"What's in Angel Grove?"

"Dana."

He grabbed the stuff he needed and got into his car. "Good luck, Carter, I mean it," he insisted. Carter nodded before driving off.


	9. Reunited

Chapter 9: Reunited

Dana was putting the twins down for bed when she saw her son looked just like Carter. She touched her boy's face with a sigh. "You just like your father," she murmured. She placed a kiss on the top of her son's head. She placed a kiss on her daughter's forehead before leaving.

Dana took a shower and then she pulled on her pink, silk nightgown. She pulled on her robe and pulled her hair in a braid. Her hair was now three-inches past her shoulders. Dana sat down in her living room and pulled her book out. She sighed as she started to think about Carter again. She then remembered that day all those months ago. She felt a tear fall down her cheek and quickly wiped it away. Dana jumped when she heard a knock on her door. She put her book down and went to answer the door. She opened the door and got the surprise of her life. "Carter," she whispered.

"Hi, Dana," Carter greeted.

She stepped back and crossed her arms over her chest. "What are you doing here? And how did you find me?" She asked. Carter sighed as he walked in and closed the door.

"I came to see you," he replied.

"How did you find me?"

"Your father told me."

Carter had her sit down and sat across from her. "How's she?" She asked. Carter sighed and looked at the floor.

"Whatever you thought when you saw that girl on me, you're wrong. I didn't kiss, Laura, she kissed me," he insisted.

She clasped her hands in her lap and looked at him. "How can I believe you, Carter?" She asked. She watched as her former leader got down on his knees and grabbed her hands.

"Dana, you know me. Laura was just a high school crush, you're my future," he replied.

He touched her face. "Dana, you have to believe. Look into your heart and search for he truth," he insisted. Dana looked down into her heart and knew that Carter was telling the truth.

"What happened to the girl?" She asked.

"I sent her away the next day when I saw her," he replied.

Tears fell down her face and she hugged him. "I missed you so much," she whispered. He hugged her back and breathed in her scent again.

"I missed you too, Dana," he answered.

Just then, a baby started to cry. Dana let him go and stood up. Carter followed her to the extra room to where the sound the baby.

Dana walked over and picked Callie up from her crib. Carter's eyes widened in disbelief. He took a couple of steps back at what he was seeing. The love of his life was holding an infant. "Dana, what's going on here?" He asked. Dana calmed Callie down and placed her back in her crib.

"We have a lot to talk about," she murmured.

She grabbed his hand and led him out of the room.

Dana poured Carter some coffee and had him sit down. "Who's child is that?" He asked. Dana sat across from him.

"That was Callie and she has a twin brother named David," she started.

"Whose children are they?" He asked.

Dana reached across the coffee table and grabbed onto his hand. "Carter, the day I left I had just found out that I was pregnant," she replied. Carter's eyes widened in disbelief.

"So, they're mine?" He asked.

"Yes, they're both yours. David Carter Grayson and Callie Kelsey Grayson," she replied.

"You gave them my last name?"

"Yes."

Dana then sat next to him. "I'm so sorry that I didn't contact you about the twins, Carter. I was upset and confused," she apologized. He touched her face to calm her down.

"Day, it was my fault. I didn't go after you when I had the chance," he insisted.

She touched his hands with tears falling down her face. "I still love you, Carter," she confessed. She then hugged him tight with a sigh. Carter hugged her back and ran circles on her back.

"I love you too, Dana," he whispered.

Before they both knew it, they had fallen asleep on the couch with his arms still wrapped around her.


	10. A Day with the Family

Chapter 10: A Day with the Family

Carter woke up to the smell of coffee and the sound of his children gurgling. He got up from the couch and walked over to the playpen to see his two children playing merrily with their toys. "It's about time you got up," Dana teased. Carter looked over his shoulder and smiled at her. She handed him a cup of coffee and he took a sip while looking at the twins.

"I just can't believe it," he murmured.

"Believe what?" She asked.

"I can't believe that I actually found you and that I'm a father."

Dana placed her cup down and wrapped her arms around his waist while placing her head on his shoulder. Carter tucked her head under his chin and breathed in her scent. "I have an idea," she stated. She let him go and then she walked over to the closet and took out the twins' stroller. "How about we take our children to the park today?" She suggested.

"You know what? That sounds like a great idea," he replied.

He got showered and changed. Then Dana showered and changed. She pulled her hair back in a half-ponytail and jumped when she felt his arms go around her waist. He placed a kiss on her neck and pulled her to him. "Be nice," she quipped. She walked out of his embrace and then she got the twins into the stroller.

As they walked down the street, Carter wrapped his arm around Dana's waist and placed a kiss on the top of her head. Dana smiled and then she placed the twins into the sandbox once they arrived at the park. They sat down and watched their children play. They saw a food cart go by and Carter stood up. "Want anything?" He asked.

"I'm craving for a pretzel," she replied.

"Do you want cheese with that?"

"Yuck."

Carter chuckled knowing that Dana despised the stuff. He went to buy her a pretzel not knowing that Jared sat next to her. "Hey, babe," he greeted. Dana looked at him with a glare.

"Jared, I told you time and time again that I have nothing to do with you," she snapped.

"Hey, no need to be harsh, sweetie. Just want to see if you'll reconsider that offer."

She pushed his arm off her shoulder. "I don't think so," she replied.

"Come on, Day, what's one date gonna hurt?" He asked.

"My reputation."

Carter turned to see Dana trying to get away from the guy sitting next to her. He decided to go and take care of it.

Jared was trying to push his luck when a shadow cast down. Dana grinned when she looked up at Carter. "What do you want?" Jared demanded.

"I believe you're in my seat," Carter replied.

"I don't think so," Jared stated.

"I think so."

He handed Dana her food and then he glared at Jared. "Would you mind moving, sir?" He asked. Jared was about 5' 6" while Carter on the other hand was 6' 2". When Jared stood up, he saw that Carter could squash him like a bug if he wanted to.

"Who are you?" Jared asked.

"Jared Leonardo, I would like you to meet Carter Grayson," Dana replied.

"Carter? That guy you left because he was with that other chick?"

Carter picked Jared up off the ground by his shirt and glared him. "Dana told me you've been bothering her. Do yourself a favor and leave my girlfriend and my children alone," Carter snapped. He let Jared go and watched as Jared ran off. Dana started giggling like a schoolgirl. "Do you think that was funny?" He asked.

"That was hilarious," she replied.

Carter chuckled when he started to think about it. It was kind of funny. He sat next to her and wrapped his arm around Dana's shoulders. They looked back over at their children, who were still playing like there was no tomorrow.

That night, Dana was having one of he friends from Angel Grove Hospital to watch the twins while she and Carter went for a walk on the beach. Dana sighed as she placed her head on Carter's shoulder as they walked along the beach. "What's going to happen now?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I don't want to leave Angel Grove, Carter. I love it here. I love the friends I've made here. I want to stay."

He sighed as he kissed the top of her head. "Maybe we don't have to leave Angel Grove," he told her. She looked at him confused. "Think about it, Day. I mean I can transfer my records and everything to Angel Grove's fire department, I can continue my job here," he commented. Dana smiled and then she stopped.

"Are you seriously going to leave Mariner Bay for me?" She asked.

He placed his hands on her face with a smile. "Dana, I'd give up my life for you and our children. You mean the world to me," he told her. She touched his hands with a smile. "However, we do have to go back to Mariner Bay for one thing," he stated. Dana looked at him confused. Carter smiled as he dropped down onto one knee, took her hand in his, removed the box from his pocket, and looked up into her beautiful face. "Dana Leigh Mitchell, I love you more than words can describe. I want to be there for you forever. I want to grow old with you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" He asked. He opened the box before holding her hand again. Dana felt tears press against her eyes and a single tear fell down her face.

"Yes, Carter James Grayson, I'll marry you," she replied.

Carter slipped the ring onto her finger, stood up, picked her up into a carrying position, and spun her around. Dana laughed like a schoolgirl while wrapping her arms around his neck. Once they stopped, her long hair sat on his shoulder. Carter stared into her beautiful blue eyes before giving her a kiss.


	11. Returning to Mariner Bay

Chapter 11: Returning to Mariner Bay

Dana sighed as she sat in front of Ryan and Kelsey's house. She didn't get to see her nephew that she promised Kelsey that she'd deliver. Carter gave his fiancé a nudge and she nodded. She got out of the car with Callie in her arms while Carter held David. As they walked up the steps to knock on the door, Kelsey practically threw the door off its hinges to greet them. "DANA!" She exclaimed. She hurried over and embraced her sister-in-law/best friend. Dana hugged her back with her free hand. Kelsey looked at her niece and nephew in disbelief. "Dana, they're beautiful!" She gasped. She then embraced Carter with a smile. "Come in," she insisted. They walked inside with smiles on their faces.

Ryan walked out of the kitchen with Robin sitting on his shoulders. "Carter, Dana, hi," he greeted. He placed Robin into Kelsey's arms before embracing them. Dana hugged Ryan with a smile. Callie let out a gurgle and grabbed at Ryan's shirt. Ryan chuckled and took his niece into his arms. Callie gurgled again and her tiny hand was filled with Ryan's shirt. Ryan chuckled and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"She's beautiful, Dana, you two must be so proud," Kelsey stated.

"Hey, what about little Davy? What's he, furniture?" Carter quipped.

"Oh! No, you're not furniture," Kelsey cooed as she took David into her arms.

Dana smiled as her brother a d sister-in-law held the babies. Robin was then passed over to Dana and she smiled at her nephew. "Hey, sweetie. I'm your Aunt Dana," she murmured. Robin giggled as he grabbed her hand.

"Day," he giggled.

Carter leaned against the wall watching the family reunion. Dana smiled as she cradled her nephew in her arms. "Ryan, he looks just like you," she informed.

"Day," Robin giggled.

Kelsey smiled before trading David and Robin. "Carter, your son looks just like you," Kelsey stated.

"Just like how your daughter looks like Dana," Ryan commented.

Carter wrapped his arm around Dana's waist and they both looked at the baby in her arms.

That night, Carter had placed the twins to bed and looked over to see Dana asleep on the bed. He smiled and got into the bed while pulling her into his arms. He placed a kiss on the side of her head and held her close to him before falling asleep.

The next day, Carter and Dana were driving to Captain Mitchell's house. The twins were in their car seats giggling and playing with their toys. Carter reached over and grabbed her hand. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze and she smiled at him. Just then, Callie let out a shriek with laughter and Dana looked over her shoulder to look at her children. "That's right sweetie, we're going to see your grandpa," she announced. Both twins gurgled at her announcement. Carter chuckled and placed a hand on her shoulder. Dana smiled at Carter before they stopped in front of her father's house. Dana they got up and went to get David out of the car while Carter got Callie. Dana stood on the doorstep and knocked. Captain Mitchell opened the door with a smile.

"Carter, Dana, I've been expecting you, come in," he insisted.

They walked inside and then Captain Mitchell embraced Dana and then he shook Carter's hand. "Finally you managed to bring her home," he commented.

"Actually, dad, Carter and I are planning on moving to Angel Grove after the wedding," Dana stated.

Captain Mitchell was a little stunned, but then he knew that his daughter was happy in Angel Grove. Especially that she was with Carter at last. "Well, I'll be expecting you to visit from time to time," he stated. Dana nodded before embracing her father again. Captain Mitchell nodded to Carter as he hugged his daughter and grandson at the same time. Carter knew that Captain Mitchell knew that he was going to take great care of Dana and the twins.

Later that day, Carter and Dana were meeting Carter's parents. Mr. and Mrs. Grayson gout of the car and walked over to them. The whole time they were with the twin, Dana felt like she was being left out. And Mrs. Grayson pulled her son into the kitchen. "Mom, what is going on? You've been ignoring Dana all evening," he stated.

"Carter, I insist that you don't marry this girl," she replied.

"What?" He asked.

"Son, she ran off without telling you that she was pregnant. It's obvious that the twins are yours."

"Mom."

"If the children were yours dear she would've told you. You deserve better than this girl."

Carter looked at his mother in disbelief. His mother was telling him not to marry Dana. Not knowing that Dana was listening. He heard a fork fall and looked up to see Dana standing there. "Dana," he murmured. She walked out and Carter was about to go after her when he looked at his mother. "Mom, I'm going to marry Dana whether you like it or not," he informed. Then he went after her.

Dana was halfway towards her car when Carter grabbed her. "LET GO OF ME!" She shouted. Carter refused to let her go this time. He wasn't going to lose her again. He pulled her into a hug and she cried against him.

"How could she say that? How could she do that?" She sobbed.

"I don't know, but don't listen to her, Day. I'm going to marry you. David and Callie are our babies."

Dana finally calmed down and then she went back inside with her fiancé's parents.

That night, Dana was lying awake with tear stains on her face. Carter was holding her trying to soothe her sobs. What his parents did was the most terrible thing they had ever done.


	12. The Wedding

Chapter 12: The Wedding

Dana stood in her room with a nervous look on her face. At last, at long last she was going to marry Carter Grayson. Kelsey came in the room with a smile. "Hey, Day, how are you feeling?" She asked.

"Do you really have to ask?" Dana asked.

"Butterflies huh?"

"The worse."

Kelsey placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't you worry about a thing. Carter's going to make you so happy," she assured her.

"Yeah, I'm just afraid that Laura girl's going to show up and ruin my wedding," Dana sighed.

"If she does, I'll see to it personally that her life will end," Kelsey teased.

Dana laughed slightly before sitting down.

She was wearing white shoes, a white dress, her mother's diamond necklace, the diamond earrings Kelsey lent her, and the tiara Carter bought for her. Her hair was tied up in a bun and the tiara sat in her hair.

Her dress had spaghetti straps, made of silk, it had flower imprints going through it, a three foot long back, and it zipped up.

She took a deep breath feeling a bit more relieved that she was finally going to marry Carter. Captain Mitchell came in with a smile. "Dana," he murmured. Dana stood up with a smile. He walked over and held her hands. "Twenty years ago I was holding you in my arms. Now here you are, a full-grown beautiful woman getting ready to get married," he murmured. He then touched her face. "When I look at you, I see your mother," he told her.

"I wish I could remember her," she sighed.

He lifted her chin up and smiled at her. "Dana, your mother is with you. She lives within you," he told her. Dana smiled and hugged her father. He hugged her back wit ha sigh. "You chose a great guy to marry, Dana. You've done some wonderful things. I'm so proud of you," he whispered.

"Thanks, dad," she whispered back.

Captain Mitchell then pulled back and touched his daughter's face. "Let's get you married," he murmured. Dana nodded and Kelsey handed her, her bouquet of red and pink roses.

(Carter's Room)

"Carter, sit down or you're going to get yourself sick," Ryan insisted. Carter stopped pacing and looked at Ryan.

"Do you have the rings?" He asked.

Ryan had a panicked look on his face and then he laughed as he held the rings out to Carter. "Carter, you have to calm down. You're more paranoid than I was when I married Kelsey," Ryan laughed. Carter glared at him before finally calming down. Each man was wearing a tuxedo, however, they had ties that were the colors of their old Ranger uniforms. Joel then came in.

"Carter, there are two people out there claiming to be your parents," he informed.

Carter sighed and stood up. He hadn't spoken to his parents ever since they started speaking bad things about Dana. He decided to go talk to them nonetheless.

He closed the door to see his parents standing there.

Mark Grayson had sandy-blonde hair cropped short, brown eyes, he was wearing black shoes, black dress pants, a white button down shirt, a black jacket, and a black tie.

Caroline Grayson had shoulder-length brown hair, blue eyes, she was wearing white high heels, a violet colored dress, a white button up sweater, the buttons were undone, and her hair was pulled back in a bun.

"What are you guys doing here? I didn't think you'd want to come to my wedding since I'm marrying a selfish girl," Carter snarled. Caroline touched her son's shoulder.

"Carter, we didn't mean those things we said about Dana. We just can't believe that the mother of your children ran off without even telling you that she was pregnant," she stated.

Carter shrugged her hand away. "Mom, Dana was upset with me. She caught me in our apartment with another woman," he stated. Caroline looked at her son in disbelief.

"Carter James Grayson," she scolded.

Mark grabbed his wife's arm and stood in front of her. "Carter, we just came to say we're sorry. Captain Mitchell explained everything to me earlier. I'll have to talk to my soon-to-be daughter-in-law later. That is if we're allowed to come," he stated. Carter sighed and nodded.

"Fine, you're able to come. Not a word about Dana running away," Carter instructed.

Mark nodded before leading his wife away. Carter walked back into the room. "What a nightmare," he sighed. Chad placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You okay, Carter?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's go," Carter replied.

The rest of the guys nodded before leaving.

(In the Church)

Carter stood at the altar waiting for the love of his life to come down the aisle. He watched as Ryan and Kelsey came down the aisle. Then came Joel and Angela. Finally came Chad and his girlfriend, Carrie. Everyone stood up as Captain Mitchell escorted Dana down the aisle. Carter's eyes widened at how beautiful his soon-to-be wife came down the aisle. Once Dana and Captain Mitchell stopped at the altar, Carter walked down the two steps and held his hand out to Dana. Captain Mitchell placed Dana's hand in Carter's and held them both in his. He looked at his daughter and soon-to-be son-in-law with a smile. "Take care of each other and love each other to no end," he instructed. Carter and Dana nodded before he let their hands go. He sat next to Caroline and took Callie into his arms.

"We are gathered here today to join these two in holy matrimony, Carter and Dana. If anyone here thinks that these two should not be wed speak now or forever hold your peace," the minister started.

All was silent in the church and the ceremony went on. Carter looked at Dana with a smile. She looked so beautiful and he couldn't believe that he was finally going to make her his wife. Dana smiled back at Carter before looking out over at their guests. Her eyes widened slightly when she saw Laura standing all the way in the back. Carter then had her look at him and they both ignored Laura. "Do you, Carter James Grayson, take Dana Leigh Mitchell to be your wife? To have and to hold from this day forward? Will you love, honor, and cherish her from richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others, and until death do you part?" The minister asked. Carter looked at Dana with a gentle smile.

"I do," Carter replied.

Dana smiled as the words were repeated to her. "Do you, Dana Leigh Mitchell, take Carter James Grayson to be your husband? To have and to hold from this day forward? Will you love, honor, and obey him from richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others, and until death do you part?" The minister repeated.

"I do," Dana replied.

Ryan then handed the rings to the minister and the minister handed one of the rings to Carter. "Carter, as you slip this ring onto Dana's finger, repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed," he instructed. Carter slipped the ring onto Dana's finger while feeling a huge weight being lifted off his shoulders.

"With this ring, I thee wed," he vowed.

Dana then took the other ring and held Carter's hand up. "Dana as you slip this ring onto Carter's finger, repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed," he instructed. Dana slipped the ring onto Carter's finger with a smile on her face.

"With this ring, I thee wed," she vowed.

The minister grinned at the couple before saying his final word. "By the power invested in me in the state of California, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," the minister announced.

"Don't have to tell me twice," Carter murmured.

Dana giggled as she wrapped her arms around Carter's neck as she kissed him. "Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Carter James Grayson," the minister announced. Everyone was clapping for the newlyweds as they walked back down the aisle.


	13. The Reception

Chapter 13: The Reception

Author's Note: I don't own the _Power Rangers_ or the song _At the Beginning._ Please review.

Carter and Dana came into the reception hall and Dana laughed as flower petals fell around them. Carter pulled her into another kiss before their friends and family congratulated them. "A couple of people wanted to see you," Kelsey announced. Dana and Carter took their twins into their arms and smiled at each other. Carter kissed her again before they sat down.

As the reception went on, Ryan stood up. "I guess it's time for me to make a speech. When I first saw Carter and Dana together. I saw that they had a very special bond. Something that could never be broken. Seeing them apart doing those few months, I could tell that it was horrible for both of them. Now, they're together with their two beautiful children. Carter, Dana, have a good life together. To Carter and Dana," Ryan spoke.

"Carter and Dana," everyone announced in unison.

Carter was bouncing little Callie on his knee when Kelsey walked over to him with Robin on her hip. "I see you've gotten the hang of being a dad," she commented.

"Well, you're lucky. We have two babies to take care of at night. You have one," Carter quipped.

Kelsey smiled as she hugged Carter. "Congratulations, Carter," she told him.

"Thanks, Kels," he murmured.

She kissed his cheek as she went back to Ryan. Dana sat next to Carter and the former Red Ranger placed Callie in her high chair. They held up their glasses of wine and Dana smiled. "To us," she announced. Carter tapped his glass to hers and nodded.

"To us," he agreed.

They took a sip before kissing each other.

Later that evening, Kelsey went up to the microphone and smiled at the couple. "Carter and Dana are doing something a little different tonight. They will be doing their first husband and wife dance. However, they want to perform to their family and friends," she announced. Carter stood up and grabbed Dana's hand as they walked up to the microphone. The music started playing and Dana started singing.

(Put the Lyrics _At the Beginning_ Here)

Everyone clapped and cheered for them and Carter hugged Dana tight. Ryan then took the microphone. "Okay, I think it's time for the bride and groom to share the first dance," he announced. Carter led Dana out to the dance floor and they danced to _Truly, Madly, Deeply. _During the dance, she wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed him. Carter wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back. Knowing that this was right. This was where they were supposed to be.

Later, it was time for the bouquet and garter toss. Dana stood out in the middle of the dance floor as some of her friends from the hospital came out on the dance floor. However, so was Jennifer Scott from the year 3000. She had decided to stay with Wes after all. "One...two...three," Carter counted. Dana threw the bouquet and she turned to see that Jen had caught it. Joel laughed as he held the microphone.

"Okay, it's time for the garter toss. But first, the groom has to take the garter off his bride," Joel announced.

Angela whacked her husband on the back of the head before having him sit down. Ryan brought a chair out and Dana sat down. She put her foot on Carter's knee and held her dress down so it wouldn't go up more. "Be nice," she instructed.

"Dana, whatever are you talking about?" He asked innocently.

Dana whacked his shoulder with a laugh as he pulled the blue garment off her leg. Then it was time for the toss. Wes and some of Carter's friends from the fire station were there. "One...two...three," Dana counted. Carter turned to see that the guys had dog piled on top of each other.

"Who has the garter?" Ryan asked.

Wes was able to get up from the ground with a laugh. "The perfect match," Dana laughed. Carter chuckled as he wrapped his arm around Dana's waist.

"Now the gentleman that caught the garter has to put it on the lady that caught the bouquet," Carter announced.

Cat calls and whistles could be heard as Jen sat down. Wes slipped the garter onto her leg and then he pulled Jen into a kiss. Along with everyone else, Carter and Dana watched as Wes pulled out of the kiss and held the ring up. "Jennifer, will you marry me?" Wes asked. Jen laughed as she embraced him.

"Yes," she replied.

Carter looked over at his other Red Ranger friends that he met on the mission. Some of them like Eric refused to go out to do such a silly stunt. Kimberly had her arm wrapped around Tommy's waist and sitting on her hip was their son. Standing next to Eric was his girlfriend, Taylor. Next to Jason was his wife, Katherine. Next to T. J. was his girlfriend, Cassie. Andros had his wife, Ashley by his side even though she was sitting down with a pregnant belly. Next to Leo was his wife of two months, Karone. Cole had his girlfriend, Alyssa standing next to him.

Later that evening, Carter and Dana got on a plane and went to Hawaii for their honeymoon. Ryan and Kelsey were going to take care of the twins while they were gone.


	14. Honeymoon

Chapter 14: Honeymoon

The night they arrived, Dana was standing out on the balcony looking out over the beach. Carter walked up behind her and placed his hands on each side of her. "How does it feel to be Mrs. Carter Grayson?" He asked. Dana turned and looked at him. She placed her hand on the back of his neck and pulled him into kiss. When they pulled out of the kiss, she smiled at him.

"It's the greatest feeling ever," she replied.

She then looked at him quizzically. "What is it?" He asked.

"How did you know all those other Rangers?" She asked.

Carter chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well?" She asked.

"You're going to very upset when I tell you this," he replied.

She sat on the bed looking at him. "What is it, Carter?" She asked.

"Day, after you left, I was called out on a mission. All of the Red Rangers had a mission to the moon. We were going to stop a zord called Serpeterra from coming back," he replied.

"What's so bad about that?" She asked.

"Day, it was a very dangerous mission. It was one of those missions that I probably wouldn't have returned from," he replied.

Dana's eyes widened and her heart stopped. "You could've been killed, Carter," she commented. He sat next to her and nodded.

"I know, but I'm okay, Dana. I came back and now I'm here with you," he assured her.

She nodded and hugged him. "I love you," she whispered. He hugged her back and kissed her neck.

"I love you too," he answered.

Dana pulled back and Carter kissed her. She then released her hair from the clip her hair fell around her shoulders. He gently pushed her back on the bed and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

The next morning, Dana smiled when she woke up in Carter's arms. The sun streamed through the window and she looked over at her husband. 'Husband' wow, it surprised her. All the time she knew Carter she wanted to marry him. She decided to get out of bed and reluctantly left her husband's embrace. She pulled on her light pink, silk nightgown and walked out on the balcony. She let the breeze go by and smiled. Dana felt so happy. She was finally married to the man of her dreams.

Carter woke up to find the spot where Dana was sleeping empty. He looked over to find his bride standing on the balcony in her nightgown. He stood up and pulled on his pajama pants. Carter walked over and wrapped his arms around her waist. Dana leaned back against his strong chest and placed her hands over his. "How did you sleep?" He asked.

"Last night was the best night of my life, Carter," she replied.

"What about the other nights?"

"Well, one of those nights our children were conceived so that was the first best night of my life."

Carter chuckled as he held her close. Dana leaned her head on his shoulder and sighed happily.

Later that afternoon, Carter and Dana were out on the beach. Dana looked over at her husband to see him relaxing in the sun. "Babe, let me some lotion on you before you look like a red lobster," she quipped. Carter chuckled and opened one eye to look at her.

"My beautiful wife is going to put lotion on me?" He asked.

"Yes," she replied.

"I'll do the front, you can do my back."

Dana smiled once her turn came up. She straddled his back before rubbing the suntan lotion into his skin. She shrieked when he pinned her to the ground. "Carter!" She gasped.

"What? Can't a husband have some fun with his wife?" He asked.

"Yeah, but not in front of all these people," she replied.

Carter sighed as he let her go. "I'm going to get some drinks," he informed.

"Don't be too long, handsome," she called.

"Don't you worry," he assured her.

Dana got back into her chair and pulled her sunglasses on. Just then, she felt something land by her hand. She looked over to find a Frisbee by her hand. She looked up when a guy came over to her. "Sorry about that," he apologized.

"It's okay," she assured him.

She handed by the Frisbee and felt a little uncomfortable as he watched her. "Is there something I can do for you?" She asked.

"You could join me for a drink," he replied.

Dana giggled as she stood up. "I don't think so," she replied.

"Why not?" He asked.

"I'm sort of with somebody."

She looked up when he grabbed her arm. "Come on, one drink," he insisted.

"I said no," she replied.

She pulled her arm away and then she gasped when he grabbed her much harder. "You're joining me," he snapped. Just then, Carter stood behind him.

"I don't think you should do that," Carter stated.

"Mind your own business," the guy snapped.

The guy was about to punch Carter when the former Red Ranger grabbed his hand. "Who are you?" The guy demanded. Carter grabbed the front of the guy's tank top with a glare.

"I'm Carter Grayson. I would like you to meet my wife, Dana," Carter replied.

He dropped the guy and Dana laughed as he ran off towards his friends. "My hero," she sighed with a fake damsel in distress voice. Carter grinned as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"He won't bother you again, ma'am," he told her.

"You're too kind, mister. And you're so strong," she giggled.

Carter chuckled as he pulled her into a kiss.


	15. Homecoming

Chapter 15: Homecoming

When Carter and Dana came back to Mariner Bay, they were happy to be home. A vacation was good, but being home was better. They came up to Ryan and Kelsey's place and walked up the steps. When they knocked, nobody answered. "Are you sure they're home?" Carter asked.

"I think so," she replied.

She touched the doorknob and it opened. They shrugged as they walked in. "Kelsey, Ryan, is anyone home?" Dana called. As they walked into the living room, Dana gasped when the lights flipped on and everyone came out of the hiding places.

"SURPRISE!" They shouted.

"Welcome home," Kelsey greeted.

Ryan smiled as he embraced his sister and brother-in-law. "Welcome home you guys," he congratulated. Callie and David were playing on the floor and Callie looked up to see her parents standing there. With help from the couch, she stood up. Everyone watched as Callie slowly started to walk to her parents.

"Oh my, goodness. She's walking, Carter!" She gasped.

Carter got down on one knee and held his arms out to her. "She's been trying for two weeks ever since you left," Kelsey informed. Dana got down behind her and made sure she didn't fall.

"Come on sweet heart, come to daddy," Carter coaxed.

Callie shrieked with laughter once she finally reached her father's arms. "Good girl," he whispered. He picked her up and kissed the side of her head. Their friends and family clapped when he spun his daughter around and kissed the side of her head. "That's daddy's girl," he whispered. David whimpered and held his arms out to Dana.

"Don't worry sweet heart," Dana cooed.

She picked their son up and she walked over to Carter. Carter wrapped his free arm around Dana and David. He kissed his wife and two children with a smile on his face.

****

(May 6, 2002: 1:00 a.m.)

Carter heard one of his children crying and looked over at Dana. He didn't want her to wake up, so he got up to take care of the child.

He came into the nursery and saw that it was David crying. "Hey, buddy, don't cry," he insisted. He picked his son up and started rocking him back and forth while trying to get him to quiet down. He had an idea and walked out in the living room.

He put in a tape and smiled when he saw that it was Dana. She had made video recordings of the twins' life when they were first brought home.

__

Dana was sitting in a rocking chair with Callie and David in her arms. "**Hush little baby don't say a word, mama's gonna buy a mockingbird. If that mockingbird don't sing, mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring. If that diamond ring don't shine. Mama's gonna buy you something nice,**" she sang.

Carter was trying to get the boy to settle down and tried the song himself. He sat down in the rocking chair in the corner of the room. "Hush little baby don't say a word. Papa's gonna buy you a mockingbird. If that mockingbird don't sing. Papa's gonna buy you a diamond ring. If that diamond ring don't shine. Papa's gonna buy you something nice," he sang quietly. He was surprised when he heard his son stop crying and gently hugged him. "Sweet dreams, son," he whispered. He looked over at the tape.

_Dana smiled as she placed kisses on the top of their children's foreheads. "Sweet dreams my sweet angels," she whispered. She then got up and placed the twins into their cribs. She then turned the camera off._

"Carter, what are you doing up so late?" Dana asked. Carter looked at his wife to see her standing there.

"David was up, so I was trying to put him back to sleep," he replied.

"Well, I think he's asleep now," she assured him.

Just then, Callie started crying and Dana went to get her. Carter looked at his son with a smile. "How can something so small be so beautiful?" He pondered. He kissed his son's forehead before looking over at Dana who was trying to put Callie back to sleep. He listened to her sing and smiled at her. Once Callie was back to sleep, they put their children back in their beds and Carter placed a hand on her shoulder. Dana placed a hand on his before they went off to bed.


	16. Epilogue

Epilogue

"Come on, Mrs. Grayson, push," the nurse insisted.

Dana shook her head and gasped in pain. "I can't. I'm too tired," she whimpered. Carter held onto his wife's hand.

"You have to, Day, bring our baby into this world," he insisted.

Dana nodded before screaming as she pushed.

Fifteen minutes later, a baby's cry could be heard. "And we have a beautiful baby girl," the nurse announced. Carter smiled as he held Dana close to him. He kissed the side of her head. Their daughter was cleaned up and wrapped up in a warm, pink blanket. Carter walked over and took their daughter into his arms. He walked over and sat on the edge of her bed.

"Here she is, Day," he murmured.

Dana took their daughter into her arms with joyful tears in her eyes. "Oh, Carter, she's beautiful," she whispered. Carter smiled as he kissed her.

"Just like her mom," he told her.

Just then, Callie and David entered the room.

David had blonde hair cropped short, blue eyes, he was wearing sneakers, blue jeans, and a red t-shirt.

Callie had shoulder-length sandy-blonde hair, brown eyes, she was wearing white shoes, a pink dress, and a pink headband.

Both of the twins were three and they looked like their parents each day. "Hey, you two, meet your new baby sister," Carter announced. They looked at their baby sister with smiles on their faces.

"What's her name, mommy?" Callie asked.

"Her name is Darlene Caroline Grayson," Dana replied.  
"Darlene?" David asked.

"Yeah, after your grandma Darlene Mitchell," Carter replied.

Dana smiled as she looked at her newborn baby girl.

Two days later, Carter helped Dana through the door and everyone welcomed her home. The newborn baby girl looked adorable.

She was wearing pink booties, a pink dress, and a pink bow headband was around her head.

The dress was short sleeved, a smock waistline with floral embroidery, and pearls with scalloped edging on the neck, cuffs, and skirt.

"Introducing, Miss Darlene Caroline Grayson," Ryan announced. They clapped and then the women crowded around Dana to admire the adorable baby girl.

****

(Two Weeks Later)

Carter woke up to the sound of Darlene crying. It reminded him of the night he and Dana came home from their honeymoon. However, this was different. The twins were on time, Darlene was a month early. So he got up to take care of her.

Darlene's cries could be heard down the hall. Carter entered the nursery and picked his daughter up. He sat down in the rocking chair trying to get Darlene back to sleep. "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy when skies are gray, you'll never know how much I love you, so please don't take my sunshine away," he sang softly. He fed Darlene while singing.

"Carter, this is the fifth night, let me take care of her," Dana insisted.

Carter sighed and shook his head. "I can't seem to let her go," he stated. He stood up and looked over at the new city he lived in. Dana was transferred to Silver Hills hospital. So, they were able to stay close to Wes, Jen, Eric, and Taylor. Eric and Taylor had tied the knot a few weeks ago. Carter was able to work in Silver Hills's Fire Department. He then looked at the city with a grin. The clock struck 12:00. "Merry Christmas, sweet heart," he whispered. He smiled at Dana and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. They looked at Darlene while looking out over their new home.

"Merry Christmas, Carter," she whispered.

"Merry Christmas, Dana," he answered.

Then he handed Darlene to her.

When the clock struck 6:00, the twins ran into the room. "Merry Christmas, mommy and daddy," they congratulated. Carter smiled as he embraced his children.

They opened up their gifts and then Carter had the camera set. Dana held Darlene as the camera went off.

The picture hung up on the wall three days later. It showed a happy family. Something that was broken was put back together. Carter and Dana were the happiest people alive. They kept in contact with their friends and their family. Nothing could tear them apart again. Nothing and that was the best thing about their relationship. They were always together.

One night, Carter and Dana were climbing into bed and Carter pulled his wife into his arms. "Goodnight, Carter," she whispered.

"Goodnight, Dana," he answered.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

He watched as she fell asleep. He kissed the side of her head while pulling her closer. "I will always love you," he whispered. Then he fell asleep.


End file.
